Question: Kevin did 14 fewer squats than Stephanie around noon. Stephanie did 56 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Solution: Stephanie did 56 squats, and Kevin did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 14$ squats. She did $56 - 14 = 42$ squats.